fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FatalLightning999
Welcome Hi, welcome to the FatalLightning999! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lady Komainu page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 12:16, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Re:Magic You don't need to ask permission for regular magic, just Lost Magic and Slayer Magic.—Mina Țepeș 17:02, March 8, 2017 (UTC) RP Sure I'd be down to RP once you make a character. Any of my characters in particular you wan to fight? -Lady Komainu (talk) 20:44, March 8, 2017 (UTC) I would be fine doing an RP, your character seems very strong. Did you have a character of mine that you wanted to go against? Dragonmaster714 (talk) 11:51, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Hey, my friend, i wanna rp after making oc or before making oc Regards HandsomeStranger17:39, March 21, 2017 (UTC)HandsomeStranger (talk) Knightwalker591 (talk) 19:05, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Your move Stellara Nocte S-Class Trials Hello FatalLightning, Will you be submitting Kyoya Tokita into Stellara Nocte's S-Class Trials? If this is the case, you have until 12th May to finish making edits to his page. Btw, I highly recommend you edit his Magic Abilities Section as opposed to his Appearance, History and Personality Sections, since you will need a sufficient amount of spells if you are to survive the S-Class Trials. Please confirm her participation at your earliest convenience. Thanking you in advance, Davide Yamazaki (talk) 20:23, March 21, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Knightwalker591 (talk) 12:05, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Posted Knightwalker591 (talk) 11:12, March 24, 2017 (UTC) It's your turn bro! Hey man, it's your turn in the RP Dragonmaster714 (talk) 15:52, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Knightwalker591 (talk) 16:56, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Your move All good yeah Guy (Hindi alam) 14:32, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Property Template Yo dude. I noticed that you edited the Template:Property, this is a big no no as this Template is meant for all users who doesn't have their own Property Template. Right, so as you were editing it, I suppose that means that you want a property template of your own. I can fix that for you, just send me a message back concerning how you want it to look like: something like this or this for example. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 11:08, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Here it is: Template:FatalLightning999. It's yours and yours alone, so you're free to make as many or any changes that you'd like to it. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 12:33, March 26, 2017 (UTC) You don't seem to have a character article of a reasonable quality, sorry. Just work on your stuff a bit more and fix up formatting and the like, then ask again. Per (This is my stage now!) 20:47, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Hey bro, 78 edits Niiiiiice HandsomeStranger (talk) 08:29, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Jigoku Match Yo Fatal, in regards to our match in the Jigoku Games I wanted to give you a friendly heads up to let you know that I will be posting the latest of the four of us. I just got a job working the graveyard shift 7 days a week, so I'll probably end up posting somewhere between 6-8pm US EST. I hope to have a good match and I will try to post as often as I'm able to. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 20:14, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Yo Fatal, just wanted to let you know, along with everybody else, I won't be able to post till late afternoon on monday due to my work schedule. Go ahead and start the RP and I'll post as soon as I can. Thanks, and sorry about the hold ups. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 21:44, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Jigoku Games Your round is now, contact User:KILLER5591 and User:ComicMaster619 as well as your teammate, User:Xz791 for further information on how to start your alls fight. The round will go on until April 15th so you have that long to win your fight.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 10:16, April 1, 2017 (UTC) To continue, it would be better to wait until the other 2 have posted as well. If the other 2 however agree to a different order, then sure but otherwise lets just stick to the order okay? Killer as last, then you, me and comicmaster in an order we still need to agree on. The illusive disappearance (talk) 11:17, April 3, 2017 (UTC) If you'd look on Yarrow's page, you can see that the powers and abilities section is left rather..... blank. Not sure if you wanna RP with a character in which you know practically nothing about in terms of combat capabilities. Rather unfair, wouldn't it? Also, gonna be inactive for a time because this semester is rather busy, so I would suggest you ask someone else in the meantime. Thanks for the interest :) God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 18:08, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I would love to. just let me know when. Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 15:47, April 12, 2017 (UTC) I wouldn't mind starting now, but I would rather not go to chat as I am not that talkative hahaha. Just start the page when your ready and then send me the link. Can I use a character of my choosing or did you have someone in mind? Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 16:11, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Sure I don't mind a story Rp, unfortunately Rin would be no good as he lives in a seperate world. As for the Phoenix Rising guild I wouldnt mind using Amodaus if that is okay. Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 16:50, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Sorry had to go out for a second. And awesome I will get to work on another dark mage of my guild that will make an appearance. Though i do have some things I would like to point out, though I think they are obvious. but, no killing or permanent damage of either characters of course including yours. Also I hope you don't mind, but the acknowledgement of Phoenix Rising for the moment is a no, as they are supposed to be a secreat haha. Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 17:57, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Sure, what's his name? CaliLife (talk) 00:07, April 15, 2017 (UTC)CaliLife Sorry dude. I won't be able to post until May 16th. I'm in the process of moving and have everything packed in boxes, including computer. Sorry, sorry. --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 16:50, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Enchant I'll try to explain to you soon, I'm a bit busy at the moment. And due to that, I'm also not up to RPing at the moment, thanks for the compliment though! It's nice to know that working a lot on them pays off. My regards too. [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 16:28, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Always sign your messages properly. As for your question, sorry, but no. Those guys are pretty much on ice. I'd suggest making your own version of Fiore's army and one much better than mine. That or you could just make someone in Fiore's armed forces without investing in an entire article about it. Anyway, that's the deal. Very sorry for the delayed response, btw. 21:15:01 Sat Knightwalker591 (talk) 07:04, November 22, 2017 (UTC) I've had a long period for a break now that i'm planning to return sure thing RE: Abyss Fang Challenge Ok. Let's get this straight first. You want to challenge myself entire guild. With just one character? And I'm assuming you would plan on killing the dark mages in the guild. Dragonmaster714 (talk) 15:54, December 4, 2017 (UTC) A clean sweep Knightwalker591 (talk) 23:35, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Just him? No Kyoya... disappointing.,... and here i thought i was gonna interfere in your little war with Abyss Fang... with Nightmare Wing's entire roster... Actually, after thinking about it I am going to have to decline the offer. The guild is still new and I'm also still new at running a guild. Dragonmaster714 (talk) 01:26, December 5, 2017 (UTC) RE: RP Knightwalker591 (talk) 03:45, January 11, 2018 (UTC) I'll rp with you? How about you have main group visit Regno Rosa perhaps using my Megatrain or something idk. Knightwalker591 (talk) 14:34, April 29, 2018 (UTC) I'm totally cool with you wating to visit Regno Rosa... for a RP if you want to talk about it further i am on the Fairy Tail Fanon's Discord channel if needed. Knightcalibur/Knightwalker591 Knightwalker591 (talk) 10:59, May 2, 2018 (UTC) I'm seemlessly always on the discord channel if you wish to speak to me. Just send me a PM on there to "Knightcalibur". Discord Channel link Knightwalker591 (talk) 11:32, May 2, 2018 (UTC) https://discord.gg/BXeBKr